


A Space Just for Me

by Kellyscams



Series: Kells' Fic Fest [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Aftercare, Aneros, BDSM, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kneeling, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post Civil War, Spanking, Subspace, cockring, sort of marvel canon, sub t.j. hammond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyscams/pseuds/Kellyscams
Summary: TJ Hammond has been clean for 18 months and in an incredible relationship with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes for three. No one has ever made him feel the way these two do -- physically or emotionally.





	A Space Just for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViperSeven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperSeven/gifts).



> prompt: Here's the prompt I came up with. Can you do Steve/Bucky/TJ Hammond in a D/s relationship with maybe some BDSM elements? I'd love to see Steve and Bucky as the doms with TJ as their sub, giving him the things that he asks for. Also, if you include as many of the following as possible I will love you forever. Orgasm Delay, Nipple Clamps, Cock Ring, Spanking, Vibrator/aneros you used in your other story. If you somehow manage to include all of these, I will worship at your altar forever.
> 
>  
> 
> And this is dedicated to my very best friend ViperSeven/Viperbrainum for her birthday. Hope you have a fabulous day, love!!

The carpet is warm and plush beneath TJ’s knees, the fresh, new scent still clinging to it. It’s only been added to his bedroom a few weeks ago at Steve and Bucky’s request. They’d said they’d wanted him to be comfortable when he was on the floor for them. He’d reminded them that heated hardwoods were always an option and it’d be no problem to get them. They said no, that the carpeting would be kinder to him. 

To be honest, TJ can’t really complain now as he kneels with his hands crossed behind his back and waits. For what, he isn’t precisely sure. All he knows, at the moment, is that he’s very naked and on his knees, waiting. 

TJ strains his ears. He doesn’t know why he bothers doing this. If Steve and Bucky don’t wish for him to hear what’s going on, then he won’t. It’s hard not to fidget though. Today, at least. 

Steve and Bucky have been out of the room for, well, it probably isn’t all that long, but for TJ it feels like hours. Which makes that never really gone insecurity tap at his heart. A knock knock knock that TJ tries desperately not to answer. He knows somewhere deep inside that Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are nothing like Sean Reeves. They’re nothing like the series of nameless and faceless people over the years that wanted TJ just to say they got to fuck TJ Hammond.

“Okay, doll face.” When Bucky’s voice sings through TJ’s ears, TJ releases a long held breath as a smile twitches on his lips. Bucky gave him that nickname when everyone started noting their similarities in appearance. “We’re all ready for you…”

His voice trails off and TJ’s spine stiffens with the worry that he’s done something wrong already. He can’t imagine what. He’s done what they’ve asked of him, exactly how. Stripped. Knelt. Faced only the bed. 

It’s Steve who approaches first, his warm fingertips skimming along a cool shoulder. TJ looks up at him. Can’t help worrying he’s done _something_ to displease him or Bucky or both of them. Classic TJ. Just when he’s found something right, something where he fits just perfect -- between Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes -- and he’s gone and fucked it up just right. 

“TJ,” Steve whispers. “What is it, sweetheart?”

“I…” The glands in his throat try to choke him. “I’m sorry.”

Eyebrows pulling in, Steve looks over TJ’s head, at Bucky presumably, and back down at TJ again. He crouches. Cups TJ’s chin.

“What’re you sorry for?”

There’s no real way for TJ to answer that. No words to describe his emotions. Or maybe there are and TJ just can’t think of them right now. He’s sorry for everything. He’s sorry for nothing. He’s just sorry. 

Steve nods and flicks his fingers -- not at TJ -- and suddenly there’s a blanket over his shoulders. The kind carpet beneath his knees is suddenly gone as he’s lifted away from the floor. Bucky scooping him into his arms and carrying him to the couch on the other end of the room. 

“What’s up, Teej?” Bucky asks. “You know you can tell us. Did we do something? Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” TJ lies.

Both Steve and Bucky give him identical doubtful looks. TJ almost laughs. From playground to battlefield should be changed to from playground to battlefield and everywhere in between. 

TJ’s not one to make assumptions -- he knows firsthand how much that hurts and the damage it can cause -- but he’d always wondered about Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes when reading about them in high school. The way that lovely Agent Carter spoke of them. Maybe all three of them to which TJ felt instantly jealous. When Captain America was found again and the Smithsonian display -- which TJ will admit to visiting a few times. That whole ordeal with the Winter Soldier. 

Politics and treaties and pardons -- some of which TJ knows of. Friendships broken and mended. Wounds that needed time to be repaired that TJ won’t even pretend he can understand. 

And then that fateful night three months ago. Fifteen months clean, but still not fully ready to spend a full night at a benefit of glitz and glamour where booze and champagne were just pouring. TJ had excused himself. Headed out with a cigarette between his lips as he walked to the towncar that would take him home and heard giggling coming from behind bushes. 

The last thing TJ Hammond ever expected was the catch Captain America and The Winter Soldier making out and doing over the clothes stuff. TJ’s wasn’t sure who blushed harder, him or Steve. Bucky just asked TJ if he could bum a smoke. 

Well, maybe that was the second to last thing he ever expected. 

The last thing TJ Hammond ever expected was to have Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes to show up at his door the next day. Not with hush money or with some sort of bribery or anything like that. They just said they recognized him. Not with that vulgar intrigue. Not with morbid curiosity. Just with open-faced pleasantry. With Steve’s genuine goodness and Bucky’s witty charm. 

Next thing TJ knew, an entire day had passed with them. He felt shy and a little intimidated, but also safe. Comfortable. And very much looking forward to the next time. 

Sometimes, TJ still feels shy. Still a little intimidated. He’s not sure he’ll ever not feel that way. Honestly, he’s not sure he minds. It’s not all that bad, feeling small, but safe and protected in the arms of Captain America and the Winter Soldier. A place where he can belong. 

If he can stay. 

“TJ,” Steve says, his voice coating TJ in a thick layer of dominance. “Don’t lie to us.” 

TJ closes his eyes. Breathes in Steve’s direction so deep it’s almost as though his mind has been replaced by the soft, delicate wisps of fluffy clouds. 

“Sorry, sir,” TJ whispers. Head against Bucky’s chest, ear listening to the easy sounds of his heart beating. “I think I was just… scared…”

“Scared, doll face?” Bucky asks. “Of what?”

Right now, right here, TJ can’t even remember. What is there to be afraid of when he has Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes looking after him?

“I don’t…” TJ licks his lips and kisses Bucky’s chin. “I don’t know.” 

Steve -- and TJ knows it’s Steve because he’s become accustomed to both their touches -- pets a hand over his head. 

“Maybe we should call it a night,” Steve suggests. “Just--”

“No!” Panic rushes right to TJ’s soles. “No, please, Steve. I’m okay now, I swear.” 

Doesn’t look like Steve is all that convinced. He eyes TJ with concern, still trying to place exactly what went on in TJ’s messed up head. TJ turns to Bucky. 

“Please, Bucky?” he asks. “I’m okay. Please.”

Bucky smirks and kisses his nose. “Not totally up to me, TJ, you know that.” He flicks his gaze to Steve. “How bout it, Stevie? You know what I think our little guy needs?”

“What’s that, Buck?”

“I think he needs to be reminded--”

“--that he’s _always_ ours?”

Smiling at TJ, Bucky nods as he starts to lay him across his lap, letting the blanket slip away. A chill eases along TJ’s back for a few seconds. The air is warm enough that it doesn’t last. As in most things, Steve and Bucky keep it warm so that he isn’t uncomfortable. 

He is comfortable, too. Even in the unusual position across Bucky’s lap, head rested in folded arms. That is until Steve’s hand lands fast and swift across his ass. 

Steve’s holding back. Of course, he is. And yet that one hit has TJ yelping and jumping up off of Bucky’s lap. Tears already hug the corners of his eyes as flames bury deep into his skin. 

Bucky’s hand rubs soft circles into TJ’s back. Easy. Comforting. Guiding him back down as he tells him to breathe. 

“That’s it, doll face,” he murmurs. “Deep breaths. Let us show you how you belong to us.”

“Y’know, no one else can touch you.” Steve spanks him again. “You’re _ours_ , TJ.” 

TJ whimpers and squirms, his cock rock hard between his legs and just rubbing against Bucky’s thigh with every slap Steve gives him. Not enough for any real friction. Just enough for merciless teasing. 

It’s indescribable, being with two super soldiers who can easily kill him with one strike and yet can handle him this way. Who can spank him into oblivion -- beyond the sun-streaked skies of twilight -- and still leave him unharmed. 

TJ’s not sure how long the spanking goes on for. How many he actually gets. For all he knows, he’s ten. Maybe it’s a hundred. At some point, Steve and Bucky switch places. 

Their styles are different. Not by much, but TJ can tell which is which even if he was blindfolded. When Bucky holds him, he likes to rub his hand over his back. When Steve holds him, he just holds him close. When Steve spanks, he spreads his fingers and sometimes drags them. When Bucky spanks, he keeps his fingers in and moves his hand in all different directions. 

TJ is breathless and trembling by the time they stop. Sweat sticks right to his hairline. Neither of them care since they both plant a kiss there. 

“Such a good boy,” Bucky murmurs.

“So good for us,” Steve adds. 

Whimpering, TJ clings to them as he’s carried over to the bed. He can hear them talking. Whispering sweet things to him while they do other things around him. TJ’s eyes are open, though, only barely. 

He lets out a groan when metal fingers find his nipples. They twist and pull and squeeze. It takes everything TJ has not to fold into himself. A part of him wishes they’d tie him to the bed. They have lovely silk scarves just for that and since he’s been told not to move…

“Mmm…” TJ moans, struggling to stay still. “Please…”

All he gets from that is a pair of chuckles. Another squeeze around his nipples from Bucky and a long, wet lick to his balls from Steve. Head rearing back, TJ’s eyes roll into the back the back of his head as his fingers dig deep into the sheets. 

“Deep breath, doll face,” Bucky whispers.

TJ’s not sure at first why he’s taking a deep breath. That doesn’t keep him from listening. Bucky’s told him to do something, so he does it. Understands completely when the first clamp bites down on his left nipple. 

“There ya go,” Bucky says once the other nipple clamp is in place. “How’s that feel?”

These are the rough ones. They’re tight and painful, and make TJ’s breath catch. He’s already shaking. 

“Okay,” he whispers. “B-Bucky?”

“Yes?”

“Can I have…” TJ needs to swallow and groan. Steve’s doing sinfully wicked things down by his cock and it’s making any thought vanish without a trace. “I… have… kiss…” He shakes his head. “Can I have a kiss? Please?”

Bucky chuckles and answers that with a kiss itself. Deep and firm. Tongue licking his lips and taking a claim of what’s his. 

“ _Mine_ ,” he growls as he pulls away. Adds another kiss. This time to his throat. “My T-ow! Fuck, Steve, what the hell was that for?”

Bucky’s rubbing at his thigh, where, if TJ’s guessing correctly, Steve’s just kicked. 

“ _Ours_ ,” Steve insists. “Our TJ.”

Scoffing, Bucky rolls his eyes and leans in to kiss Steve. “You know what I meant.”

TJ grins. He doesn’t mind them fighting over such a silly little thing in the least. It makes him feel like the most special person in the world. 

Down at his cock, aching and throbbing, Steve’s taken to teasing like TJ’s never imagined. Tiny kitten-licks and soft fondles. Nothing close enough to get him to come, and the more the goes on, the more TJ thinks he’s going to burst. 

“We have something new for you tonight, TJ,” Steve says after he’s spent some time gradually and carefully opening him up. “Do you wanna see it?”

A smile tugs at TJ’s mouth. He nods. “Yes, sir. Please.”

Bucky’s kissing up the side of his neck, his hand trailing up and down his chest, fingers grazing over those harsh clamps still biting down on his nipples.

“Just for our little guy,” Steve says, showing TJ what it is that they’ve gotten for him.

An aneros. Every inch of TJ is already starting to tingle and Steve hasn’t even put it inside of him yet. 

“Yes. Oh, yes, yes. Please. Oh, please. Please, Steve.” TJ isn’t even sure why he’s begging. “Please, gimme.” 

“Wait, Steve.”

Oh, no. 

TJ’s cock twitches. It’s usually Steve who comes up with the evil ideas. Captain America wholesome as apple pies is actually a granny smith apple.

This time, TJ doesn’t hear what it is that they plan on doing with him. He just feels it. When one of them slips a cockring right over his dick. TJ barely even gets to react to that before Steve is slipping the aneros. 

He bites down on his lip as it makes its way into his body, Steve taking slow and even pulling it back out a few times before finally letting it touch against his prostate. When it does, TJ shivers as sparks scatter across his skin. 

Although the cockring is already keeping any release back, the toy has started massaging all the spots it touches -- sweet and gentle and just so very perfect. It’s stimulating _every_ spot between TJ’s legs all at once. His hips are twitching. His cock his twitching. His entire _body_ is twitching.

“How that feel, sweetheart?” Steve asks, brushing damp hairs away from TJ’s brow. “You feel good?”

“Mhm,” TJ manages to get out. “Oh, yes. So good.” 

“God, you look so beautiful like that,” Bucky says. “Completely wrecked for us.”

“I…” Everything feels so good. The burning left over from his spanking. The bite of the nipple rings. The tightness of the cockring. “I feel like… I need to come…”

Both Steve and Bucky chuckle. Neither of them answers and it suddenly dawns upon TJ that he hasn’t received permission. And neither of them appear too eager to give it. 

Time is too hard to keep track of after that first request for release. Once again, TJ wishes he was tied down. It’d be much easier to keep himself still since staying immobile is the only way to keep the simulation from being too much. But no matter what TJ does, his muscles twitch and jerk about, the aneros massaging until there’s nothing left to do is writhe and squirm on the bed, clinging to the sheets and blankets, pleading with his Dominants to grant him permission to come. 

“Please…” he whimpers. “Oh, please lemme come…” Bucky is on one side of him. He’s taken the nipple clamps off and plays with them more gently now. “Bucky… please…” When Bucky says nothing, TJ turns to Steve. “Steve, please. I really need to. Please? Sir?”

But Steve just smiles and shakes his head. Kisses his temple and goes on taking him in as though watching this is the most delightful thing he’s ever seen. 

There’re tears leaking out of TJ’s tightly squeezed eyes. He’s no longer clinging at the sheets. Somehow, he’s gotten hold of Steve and Bucky’s hands. In any rational state of mind, he’d know that they placed their own hands in his, but he’s not quite thinking straight right now. All he can think about is the growing orgasm. How it’s rolling towards him more and more. And he can’t do anything to stop it. 

“Please…” he whispers. 

Two voices. One at each ear. At the same time. So beautiful in their own different and unique ways. Each both so angelic. Each both so devilish. One command. Just for him. 

“Come, TJ.” 

The world disappears for a one perfect and beautiful moment. Where nothing exists but sheer pleasure and absolute purity. It sparkles around TJ. Dazzling. Light shining through and dancing in millions of little rainbow prisms. 

He’s heaving in big gulps of breaths. Shivering, but not cold. He can’t be cold when he’s wrap in a big thick blanket and tucked between two supersoldiers. So much warmth TJ doesn’t even know what to do with it. He never even knew so much could exist in the world let alone in one relationship. And it’s his. He gets to have it. 

“--so good, Teej,” Steve is saying when TJ’s ears decide to deliver words to his brain again. “You’re so good. We’re so proud of you.” 

“So proud, doll face.” TJ gets a kiss to the top of his head. “You’re such a good boy.” Bucky hugs him tighter. "We love you, babe.”

"We do, TJ." Steve kisses his cheek. "We love you so much." 

TJ's chest inflates with something he's not so sure it can contain. He's never quite felt it before. Love? They love him? Tears fill his eyes. Not sad one. He's not sad. How can he possibly be sad when the two most amazing men in the world have just told him they love him? He'd like to say something back to them, but he just can't seem to come up with the right words at the moment. TJ is very content in remaining quiet. Just reveling in these new incredible sensations that run through him.

“You can do anything, TJ," Steve whispers. Kisses him again. 

Bucky adds a kiss to his other cheek. Murmurs, "Anything." 

Anything. That word means so much more to TJ, he thinks, than it might to other people. Anything, sometimes, means just going to the grocery store and back home without messing up. And Steve and Bucky know that. And they’re okay and proud of him for that. And they love him. _Love_ him. 

And as they carry him into the bathroom where they’re already drawing a warm bath for him, TJ wonders if he really has found a space that he fits. Right here between Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Where he’s always safe and comfortable -- a little shy and a little intimidated -- no matter what, always protected.

A space for him and him alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> feel free to find me on tumblr. A place for marvel and stucky and fun [thebestpersonherelovesbucky](http://www.thebestpersonherelovesbucky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
